Dance With Me
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Emma and Will are chaperons at Prom. Will asks her to dance and Emma accepts. Emma has to tell him something important about her and Carl's relationship so they have a little chat in the choir room. Wemma.


**Will's P.O.V**

It was prom night. The gym looked alright, better than it did for our prom, I guess. I was standing in the corner staring at her, punch in hand. I wanted to go talk to her but I just couldn't. I hadn't said a word to her since the whole drunk dial incident; it just didn't seem like a good idea. I watched as the kids danced and laughed with each other. I wanted to ask her to dance and I was close to just walking over there but as soon as I passed the snack table I stopped and turned around. I wimped out…again.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for the chaperones to have a little dance. All kids off of the floor until the end of this song." I heard the dj announce.

"You can do this! You can ask her! You're Will Shuester!" I thought as I walked towards her.

I walked through groups of kids and I finally saw her standing by the wall swaying back and forth to the sound of Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling in Love'

She looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back like the way it was when we danced in that bridal shop together but this time she didn't have a bridal gown on, this time she had a green, knee length dress with a gold, dragonfly broach placed on her thick, green strap. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Emma, would you like to dance with me?" I asked her shyly

**Emma's P.O.V**

Will walked up to me, he looked extremely nervous. He just shyly smiled at me and asked me to dance and of course I was going to say yes! I hadn't talked to him in forever and I finally accepted the fact that I was in love with him and ended my marriage with Carl – with the help of Holly Holliday, of course.

I smiled at him "I would love to."

He took my hand and took me out on to the dance floor. We danced to the last part of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' then another song came on. We continued to dance when he started to talk.

**Will's P.O.V**

I got a little nervous as we got in to the dance but I was comfortable enough. I just started a casual conversation.

"So how are you and Carl doing?" I didn't really want to know since I still hated Carl but I asked to be nice.

**Emma's P.O.V**

Yes! I can finally tell him about me and Carl. I can finally tell him how I feel. I'm so glad he asked!

"Well, actually, Will, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Did he do something to you Emma?" he said with a panicked expression on his face.

I laughed a little "No, no. I- well I don't really know how to say this but we aren't together anymore." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, Emma, I am so sorry. Wh- what happened?" he said

"Well, we- ah can we go somewhere so I can tell you this in private."

"Of course, We can go into the choir room."

"Thank you." I smiled and he led me out of the gym and into the choir room.

**Will's P.O.V**

In my mind I was screaming and jumping for joy when she told me that she and Carl weren't together anymore but on the outside I just listened to her like a concerned friend would.

What if she loves me? What if he did something horrible to her? What if – I stopped myself from thinking about it and just went into the choir room with her and waited to hear what really happened between them.

**Emma's P.O.V**

We sat on the piano bench right next to each other as I thought of a way to tell him how I feel.

"Well, Carl and I were having some marriage problems and-" Will cut me off.

"Was he hitting you? I swear to god I'll-"

"No, no! Nothing like that! We- we ah we weren't having sex."

"Ohh." Will said with a confused but satisfied look on his face

"Yeah. We went to Holly Holliday to talk about how to get over the problem and then she asked me something…" I paused in the middle of my sentence because I didn't know if I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him

"What did she ask you?"

"Well, she asked me I-if I wa-was um ah in love with…you." I paused to see the look on his face but then kept on with my story "Carl said that he was wondering the same thing but was afraid to ask me and that's when I finally let it all pour out. I finally confessed to Carl and well, myself that I am in love with you. He left and we signed the divorce papers 2 days later. We've been apart about 3 weeks now."

At first he wasn't saying anything and then a huge smile spread across his face "You really still love me, Em?"

I smiled "Yes, yes I do. And I'm so glad you finally know it."

He smiled even wider than before "I have waited so long to hear you say that, Emma. I love you too."

**Will's P.O.V**

"I am in love with you." I repeated that sentence over, again and again in my head.

I was ecstatic. I almost couldn't contain the joy and love I felt in my heart. I was so overwhelmed. It finally felt like I found the person that completed me. I finally found The One.

After I confessed my love for her as well neither of us could stop smiling or staring at each other. I was so happy that I finally just pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately. It was the best kiss of my life and I knew, in that moment that it would be the only kind of kiss I would ever want to feel again.

**Emma's P.O.V**

After we shared a few more wonderful kisses he took my hand and led me back to the gym to finish out the prom.

When we got in there everyone was happily dancing to 'I Finally Found Someone' by Barbara Streisand & Bryan Adams . Rachel had probably requested it – she was always talking about Barbara Streisand plus her and Finn and the rest of the Glee club were the only ones really dancing to it.

Will took my hand and led my out onto the dance floor and kissed my hand "May I have this dance?"

"Of course you can." I giggled a bit as he swept me off the ground and twirled me around through the air.

**A/N: I'm sorry about my bad grammar, I really am. I've been trying to get better(: Got this idea from the wonderful people of tumblr, so thank you very much! Follow Me at .com/**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little Wemma fic. Thanks for reading! xoxoxo**


End file.
